hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lower Austria
(ニーダーエスターライヒ, Nīdāesutāraihi) '''Lower Austria is a Hetalia-Axis Powers fan-made character. She represents Lower Austria and is Austria´s younger sister. Her birthday is on January 22. Her name is Christina Edelstein, but she´s called ´Chrissy´. She´s the largest province of Austria and encircles Vienna. Her capital is St. Pölten. The lock of hair protruding symbolizes the town of Neunkirchen, a not very well-known, Lower Austrian town, which had the market rights and right of contain before Wiener Neustadt (which Neunkirchen was then denied again, ´cause of Wiener Neustadt). '''Appearance: She has black hair with blue hairends and violet eyes. She often wears blue and yellow clothes (ithat are the colours of the Lower Austrian flag) and they are often casual. She would NEVER wear pink clothes. She´s 1,67m tall and weights 50kg. Personality and Intrests: She´s a loud, crazy girl and goes often on her brothers nerves. Like her brother Austria, she loves also music, but not classic - hard rock, punk rock and hip hop. She´s very paranoid and thinks that a monster is under her bed, so she often runs to her brother and sleeps in his bed. Then he has to sleep in her bed. She likes sightseeing so she often visits Italy. Her favourite food is Schnitzel and she often drinks Coke, but she likes chocolate too. Her hobbies are: Sightseeing, visiting Italy, reading Yaoi-Manga and shopping. When she talks, she´s sometimes hard to understand, ´cause she always speaks the Lower Austrian dialect. Relationships: History: Lower Austria is the heartland of Austria. It was originally called "only" Austria (later under the Enns, sometimes down the Enns) and gave the Habsburg dynasty or Habsburg-Lothringen ("House of Austria") and the respective state as a whole (Austrian Empire, Empire of Austria, Austria-Hungary , Republic of Austria) the name. Austria: She´s the youngest one and completely different to Austria. They often quarrel, but they love eachother very much. When they were children, they spent a lot of time together but now she spends her freetime with Prussia and Hungay, her best friends and Austria spends his freetime with his Piano. Hungary: Her best friend. They often talk/trade their Yaoi-Stuff. They spend a lot of time together and they are like sisters. Prussia: Another best friend. He was in love with her, when they were younger, but he never told her. She was in love with him too! So it would haven´t been a problem. (Well... There would be a problem with Austria, but they aren´t a couple so there´s no problem). Now Prussia don´t love her anymore and she doesn´t love him anymore. So...the problem is solved and they can stay best friends forever. Prussia styles Lower Austria´s hair for a date with Britain. Britain: She totally fell in love with him and she doesn´t care about his eyebrows. She says, "They are just fine! And no-they don´t look like caterpillars!". She´s one of the one of the few people, who likes the food he cooks. When she told him about her feelings for him, he thought that she makes fun of him. Turkey: She doesn´t like her, because he occupied Vienna and disturbed her quiescence Now she wants to kick his ass always when she sees him. Greece: She likes him, because he doesn´t like Turkey. All the enemies of turkey are the friends of her. Germany: She doesn´t like him. He´s to boring, but it´s good to have him as neighbor, so she doesn´t complain about him. Poland: She likes him-but not his pink pony!! Lithuania: She doesn´t know him very well, so she can´t say anything. Estonia: She wants to steal his notebook. Latvia: She says that he´s cute. Sealand: Annoying. Fance: He´s a good friend of her. Nothing else. Spain: STAY AWAY WITH YOUR TOMATOES!! Romano: Mafia...? She likes him :D Kugelmugel: She thought that he´s a girl, but when it turned out, that he´s a boy, she was very confused and didn´t know how to react. Category:Female Characters Category:Europe Category:Austrian Federal States